I Like You
by Rivaille Jaegar
Summary: Emil menyukai Lee, dan perasaan ini selalu disembunyikan oleh Emil, sampai suatu hari terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. WARNING : BL/yaoi,HongIce,AU,abal,ancur Don't Like Don't Read


I Like You

WARNING : typo (s), garing,HKICE/ HongIce.  
DISCLAIMER : Hetalia punya Hidekaz- sensei.  
.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, sangat cerah sehingga bisa membuat seorang Emil Steilson tersenyum di pagi hari sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia menatap seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan Hongkong yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali dia memotret wajah pria itu dalam berbagai keadaan seperti saat dia mengelap wajahnya yang basah atau saat dia sedang meminum minumannya.

"Pagi Emil." Sapa seorang wanita berkebangsaan Liechtenstein. Lili Zwingly. Emil menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. "pagi Zwingly." Sapa Emil datar. Dalam hati dia sedang meneriaki Lili karena sedang mengganggu acara pagi yang indah itu. "Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum di pagi hari? Apakah kamu keracunan makanan?" tanya Lili sambil terus tersenyum. "Aku sama sekali tidak keracunan makanan" balas Emil datar. "oh,begitu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Lili lalu pergi ke arah Elizavetha yang sedang memanggil namanya.

" Jadi apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Emil, Lili?" tanya Elizavetha dengan nada dan suara yang pelan supaya Emil tidak mendengarnya. "sepertinya sih, dia sedang melihat Lee – san" kata Lili sambil tersenyum ala orang-yang-sudah-menemukan-targetnya. Elizavetha yang mendengarnya juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum seperti Lili. " sepertinya kita sudah punya mangsa yang baru." Kata Natalia yang baru saja datang dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Elizavetha dengan Lili.

"Uwaaah... ! Natalia kamu membuat aku kaget saja. Kamu datang seperti jelangkung! Datang tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar saja!" kata Elizavetha keras, sesudah berbicara seperti itu dia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dan menatap takut wajah Natalia yang sudah mengeluarkan aura yanderenya. "tadi kamu bilang apa nona Elizavetha Hedervari?" tanya Natalia dengan wajah yang oh-so-horror itu. Tiba-tiba saja kelas itu diributkan oleh suara teriakkan Elizavetha yang memintai pertolongan. Lili hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya begitu kembali Elizavetha tetap dalam keadaan utuh.

BACK TO EMIL :

Setelah kaget karena mendengar suara teriakkan Elizavetha dia kembali melihat Lee. Tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak melihat sosok yang dicari. Dengan berat hati dia kembali menatap novel misterinya. Saat dia membaca buku tersebut tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. "hai" sapa Lee sambil menatap datar wajah Emil. " L-Lee? H-hai Lee" balas Emil gugup. "sedang baca apa?" tanya Lee sambil duduk disebelah Emil. 'Oh Good help me-help me! Kenapa Lee mau duduk disampingku?' tanya Emil pada dirinya sendiri. "em, novel mistery" balas Emil sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

Melihat reaksi Emil, tiba-tiba saja Lee langsung mengambil novel yang menutupi wajah Emil. Saat novel itu sudah terambil Lee cukup terkejut saat melihat wajah Emil yang memerah itu. Imut. Hanya itu kata-kata yang dikatakan Lee didalam hati. ''Lee kembalikan novelku!" kata Emil masih tetap berwajah merah. "Tidak mau sebelum kamu..." perkataan Lee terpotong saat dia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang memegang kepalanya.

" Wang Lee, berani sekali kamu menyentuh adikku!" kata seorang laki-laki berjepitan nordic cross sambil memandang wajah Lee dengan tatapan membunuh disertai dengan aura gaib dibelakangnya.

Lee menengok kebelakang dan melihat laki-laki itu sedang memegang kepalanya. "Ah, Lukas kamu sudah datang? Selamat pagi" kata Lee sambil tetap memandang wajah Lukas. "Aku tanya. Kenapa kamu berani sekali menyentuh adikku?!" tanya Lukas masih tetap mengeluarkan aura gaibnya itu.

"Terserah aku dong" balas Lee acuh tak acuh. Sepertinya ada perempatan di wajah Lukas. 'BRAK' terdengar sebuah suara tinjuan 'sesuatu yang tidak terlihat'. "Berani sekali kamu melawanku bocah!" kata Lukas sambil mempersiapkan sebuah tinjuan. Tapi tinjuan itu gagal karena.. " Uwah... Lukas jangan main pukul dong, nanti aku peluk dan rape kamu nih~" kata seorang yang berambut jabrik sambil memeluk Lukas. "Anko uzai! Jangan menggangguku!" kata Lukas kesal tapi ada sebuah rona merah diwajahnya.

"Aw, Lukas sedang malu-malu kucing~imut deh~" kata Mathias. Sepertinya Mathias tidak sayang nyawanya. Setelah berkata seperti itu wajah Mathias sudah dipegang dan diseret oleh Lukas untuk pergi entah kemana. "Dan kau Wang Lee" Lukas menatap wajah Lee datar. "Hari ini kau kuberi sedikit kelonggaran. Hanya hari ini saja" kata Lukas lalu pergi ke luar.

"Ah,kita selamat ya Emil" kata Lee lalu mengembalikan novelnya. "L-Lee kamu tidak diapa-apakan oleh Lukas kan?" tanya Emil dengan wajah yang sangat imut. Seketika itu juga wajah Lee merah padam layaknya tomat baru panen milik Antonio. "Uwa... Lee kamu demam? Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?" tawar Emil kepada Lee yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Lee hanya bisa berblushing ria saat dahi Emil menempel ke dahi Lee. Lee tahu Emil melakukannya untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Tetapi sepertinya Lee tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan akhirnya Lee terjatuh pingsan. Dan sebelum Lee pingsaan dia mendengar suara Emil yang meneriakki namanya. Dan yang terakhir semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Ukh, aku dimana? Hm, sepertinya aku ada di UKS deh? Eh, aku melihat Emil sedang- menangis? "Lee bodoh aku kaget sekali tadi! Tiba-tiba saja kamu jatuh dan ambruk seketika! Aku kaget dan takut sekali bodoh!" teriak Emil sambil sesekali terisak. "Maafkan aku Emil" kata Lee sambil mengusap air mata Emil dan melihat mata ungu milik Emil yang basah karena air matanya itu.

Karena tidak tahan melihat wajah menangis Emil, Lee menarik Emil ke pelukannya. "Maafkan aku ya Emil" kata Lee lalu mengecup pelan dahi Emil. 'Blush~' wajah Emil kini kembali berwarna merah. "L-Lee sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu" kata Emil sambil memandang kebawah. "Apa itu Emil?" tanya Lee sambil tersenyum ke arah Emil. "Er, L-Lee, a-aku suka kepadamu! Selama ini aku selalu melihat kearahmu! _Are you want to be my boyfriend?." _Tanya Emil sambil memandang wajah Lee. Tentu saja disertai dengan semburat merah.

"Kalau aku jawab iya bagaimana?" tanya Lee balik sambil tersenyum. "Itu berarti—" belum selesai Emil menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia merasa bibir Emil disentuh oleh benda lenbut milik Lee. Yaitu bibir. Mereka berciuman hanya 3 menit saja tetapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup membuat Emil terengah-engah. "Aku juga suka padamu Emil" kata Lee lalu memeluk Emil. Mata Emil melebar setelah itu dia tersenyum dan balas memeluk Lee. "Aku juga" mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tertawa bersama.

Sedangkan itu ditempat lain:

"PASTIKAN KALIAN MENDAPAT ADEGAN CIUMAN MEREKA TADI!" teriak Elizavetha kepada rekan-rekan fujo-danshinya. "Siap! ITU SUDAH PASTI!" teriak mereka sambil memberi hormat layaknya orang yang bertemu sekelompok orang penting.

''Hei, anko uzai! Apakah tadi kamu melihat Emil?" tanya Lukas "Sepertinya tadi dia dan Lee pergi ke UKS, berdua" kata Mathias sambil cengar-cengir. "APA?! MEREKA BERDUAAN KE UKS?!" tanya Lukas dengan suara sopran 1 #loh. "Iya,mereka berduaan. Tadi aku gak sengaja lihat mereka berdua berciuman dengan mesra... sekali~" jawab Mathias sambil meniru adegan Emil dan Lee yang sedang berciuman. Lukas yang mendengarnya lalu jatuh pingsan. Mathias yang melihatnya melihat kekiri dan kekanan. ''Tidak ada orang, bagus!'' kata Mathias lalu pergi ke arah Lukas dan mencium bibir Lukas. " Terima kasih atas adegan ciuman kalian berdua Emil,Lee~ aku bisa mencium Lukas lagi deh~" kata Mathias sambil menyerang Lukas yang tidak sadarkan diri.

**END**

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic...

Buat kak Kuroneko lind : maaf aku tidak bisa membuat fic yang aku janjikan itu. Alasannya karena temen translitku lagi pulkam ke Jepang! Jadi maafkan daku ya~ sebagai penggantinya aku juga buat ini fic untuk kakak. Maaf kalo jelek ya

Terus terimakasih buat semua orang yang sudah membaca fic ini dan sudah mereview fic pertamaku! Aku terharu banget pas baca review nya! Terimakasih banyak ya!

Lalu sepatah kata dari saya:  
_  
R & R please~_


End file.
